1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a motion transmitting remote control assembly for transmitting motion in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such motion transmitting remote control assemblies for transmitting motion in a curved path are typically used for positioning of transmission shift members in automobiles, throttle controls, hood latches, and the like. These assemblies include a flexible motion transmitting core element and a conduit extending along an axis, movably supporting the core element. The core element is adapted at one end to be attached to a member to be controlled (such as an automobile transmission), and at another end to a manual actuator (such as a transmission shift lever).
The Korean Registration No. 20-0226031, and the U.S. Design Pat. No. D495,725 issued to Kwon, both provide a support body extending along the axis and surrounding conduit. The support body supports the assembly in a U-shaped slot in a support structure. The U-shaped slot is defined by parallel edges and a bottom edge extending along an arc connecting the parallel edges. A pair of notches are defined along the parallel edges. The support body defines a groove extending in a U-shape having a first leg and a second leg for abutting the parallel edges of the slot, and a bottom leg for abutting the bottom edge of the U-shaped slot. A pair of female guides are defined on the support body, and a pair of slider arms are movably supported in the female guides and extend axially through the first and second legs of the groove. A cross member extends transversely between the slider arms and has a grip surface. A pair of snap-in retainers abut the slider arms to prevent the slider arms from moving out of the female guides and to establish a locking position. A pair of biasing spring members are disposed within the female guides and abut distal ends of the slider arms. The biasing spring members urge the slider arms into the locking position. A pair of locking tabs project into the first and second legs of the groove to engage notches of the support structure in the locking position.
The locking tabs move axially relative to the support body in response to a manually applied axial force on the grip surface to move the slider arms against the biasing spring members, thereby moving the locking tabs out of the groove, to an insertion position. With the locking tabs in the insertion position, the support body can be inserted onto the support structure. Once the bottom leg of the groove abuts the bottom edge of the U-shaped slot, the axial force being applied to the cross member may be released, and the biasing spring members will urge the locking tabs back into the groove, where the locking tabs will engage the notches, thereby securing the support body to the support structure.